1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to the field of transmissions, including transmission control, and modification of transmissions for improved operation for use with combustion engine applications, as well as methods of assembly and use thereof.
2. Background of the Technology
Today's high costs of petroleum fuels that power vehicles is escalating. Accordingly, there is an unmet need in the prior art for increasing range of operation and/or other improved operation, among other things, for transmissions for use in racing, enhanced economical, other high performance, and/or other applications, in order to improve vehicle performance and fuel economy.
For example, one problem with related art transmissions, particularly older transmissions that may be robust in their ability to withstand high torque/horsepower input and/or handle extreme loads is that these transmissions typically have a limited number of gear ranges or speeds available (e.g., four speeds), thereby limiting maximization of performance bands of these transmissions relative to transmissions with greater ranges of speeds/gears. Among other things, these transmissions may not be as efficient or as useful in high performance applications as transmissions with more speeds.
Another problem of the related art transmissions more recently under development or production is that these transmissions, while often having more speeds and generally being more nimble in operation for improved efficiency, may not be robust or durable in handling high toque/horsepower and/or load extremes. For example, these transmissions may use sensors to limit transmission of torque/horsepower (e.g., by reducing fuel to the internal combustion engine) or reduce the gear/speed engaged to prevent damage that would otherwise occur to the transmission. As a result, these transmissions are often less useful for high torque/speed and/or other load applications.